Ness Eaton the unknown sister
by Dauntless Initiate Erics girl
Summary: This is my take on the Divergent book/movie. Tris is still in it, along with Christina but i have added another person, Venessa Eaton, younger sister to Tobias/Four. She finds her home in Dauntless her brother who she has missed and love with an unlikely person
1. Chapter 1

******Divergent! This is my take on Divergent some new people that I have bought in to it with all the old characters.**

******What if Tobias had a younger sister called Ness Eaton and when he choose Dauntless he also had to leave her behind with his father. Tris and all the others are still in this story.**

**I've had another look at this story, and realised I needed to change it some, I was not happy with the way some of it went. I also had a review from someone saying they didn't like the plot. In answer, it's the first chapter you haven't even seen the plot to know you don't like it, it takes more then one chapter to figure out a plot. And if I haven't exactly decided where this story is going yet how can you?**

**I accept all review's and am not offended by any criticism, but please don't be rude, if you don't like my stories then please don't read.**

**Thanks**

**V **

******Chapter 1,**

******Ness's POV,**

Today is the choosing ceremony, where I get to choose my future, yesterday we had our aptitude tests, my came back inconclusive, and I got sent home. Tori the woman who did my test told me not to tell anyone what happened, because I am something called Divergent, and nobody understands Divergent's so they wish to kill them.

Apparently our minds work in different ways, and we don't conform to society. I was born as an Abnegation, to Marcus and Evelyn Eaton, of course our mother died so I don't remember much about her, but I know Tobias did. I do remember hearing the fights that they used to get into, and hearing my father beat my mother on occasion.

He used to beat us to, Tobias more then me because Tobias used to take my beatings for me, he always said that big brothers were there to protect there little sisters. He never called me his baby sister unless we were having our secret moments, where we would just talk about mum, or he would tell me stories that he made up to help me sleep.

I knew he was going to choose Dauntless, because he said goodbye to me before the choosing ceremony, he told me to be strong, and when my time came to choose the one I knew would be for me.

My aptitude test said I should be in Erudite or Candor, but I also tested for Dauntless to. And I have missed my brother these past two years so I knew where my destiny was going to take me.

It's not only me from Abnegation today, I knew the Prior kids are going to be there to. I don't know them all that well, because my father said that I was not aloud to socialise with anyone just in case they saw all the bruises and cuts from him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by father calling me down,

"Venessa get a move on we are going to be late, and that will not look good on me!"

My father is all about image of course, his more then anyone's and the daughter of the leader being late to her own ceremony would not look good at all, but then again nether did Tobias choosing Dauntless, my father still thinks that I am going to choose Abnegation.

"I'm coming,"

I shout as I start walking down the stairs with of course angers my father even more,

"Venessa you know better then to shout, wait till you get home!"

I don't even answer I just make my way out of the house and start walking to the ceremony building, my father walking behind me, talking to other Abnegation parents, I choose not to listen. We get to the building, we enter and I take my seat almost immediately, I see Jeannie Mathews making her way to the stage but is stopped by Andrew Prior one of my fathers friends/colleagues, one of the ones who does not believe in the article that was recently released about my father. Stating that Tobias choose Dauntless to get away from my fathers beatings.

Jeannie takes her spot on stage and starts talking, I drown out most of her speech until I hear,

"The future belongs to those who know what they want"

Yeah right, no matter what Faction we choose we are still ruled by Marcus and Abnegation.

Now its Marcus's turn for his little speech.

Welcome," he says. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world." I look around the room and notice that all of Abnegation are listening to what Marcus has to say, but Dauntless and Erudite look like they couldn't care less and I suppose they don't "Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Marcus's voice is calm like he is talking to his best friend, but I can hear the slight tremor init, the fear that something is going to go wrong today "Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray." My eyes shift to the bowls in the center of the room. Knowing before I have even stepped foot on the stage which bowl I am going to bleed in to, because for me 'Faction before blood' meant moving on to something more then beatings everyday "Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." The Amity exchange smiles. They are dressed comfortably, in red or yellow. Every time I see them I know joining them is not option for me, Amity is not what I am made for.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite." Erudite although, I thirst for knowledge and am curious I know this would not be where I want to stay. "Those who blamed duplicity created Candor." In a way I could sympathise with Candor they thirst for the truth, and I thirst for the day people find out the truth about my father "Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." I never truly fit in with Abnegation, I was to selfish "And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless." Dauntless is where my path lies, I am brave when I need to be, I can push my body to limit and I face my fear everyday I wake up to my fathers face

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our nee d for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy an d sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and re searchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Daunt less provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the r each of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life."

"Apart from them, we would not survive. Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."

A round of applause interrupts the silence, Abnegation louder then any other Faction, my father starts to read the names out,

"James Tucker" Dauntless born, stands up and walks onto the stage, he takes the offered knife and slices into his hand,

We hold our breath waiting to hear what he has chosen,

"Dauntless" the first faction transfer, it has begun, onto the next

"Caleb Prior," he stands from the row I am sat in and walks onto the stage, taking the offered knife, and once again slicing his hand everybody waiting to hear what the Prior kids would choose,

"Erudite" Another Faction transfer, but this one more scandalous because he is Andrew Prior's son, I knew when it came to my turn there would be an uproar of out rage, mainly from my father, but what could he do?

Marcus calls quite to the room, three times before all goes silent, then calls Caleb's sister Beatrice to the stage, I watch her stand with wobbly knee's and fear in her eyes. Although I do not know what she has to fear her parents will respect whatever Faction she chooses.

She takes the offered knife and slices her hand, holding it over Abnegation for a while then takes a deep breath and shifts it, then shifts it back.

"Dauntless" Nothing but shouting from the Abnegation, my respect for the Prior siblings grows, Beatrice takes her sit with the Dauntless looking a little more relaxed.

"Venessa Eaton" Finally my name, I stand with a smile on my face, I walk onto the stage with no fear present, I take the offered knife from Marcus, who smiles at me, a smile I do not return. I slice into my hand and place the knife down, I then look up into my fathers eyes with a smirk on my face, I place my hand over the Dauntless bowl letting my blood drip onto the hot coals.

"Dauntless" I hear the anger underneath the sadness, I turn to the crowd Abnegation more outraged then anyone and with a smile on my face I say.

"Faction before Blood!"

I turn away from them all and walk over to my new home, my new start Dauntless, they welcome me with cheers and smiles. I walk over to Beatrice who still looks slightly scared, I offer a smile and my hand,

"Nice to see you again Beatrice"

She takes my hand and smiles at me,

"You to Venessa"

Venessa? Is that my name? No that was when I was in Abnegation, I am someone new now.

"It's Just Ness now" I say with a smile on my face, she looks into my eyes and I know she is seeing pure happiness.

"I like it"

Is all she says to me, the ceremony is over and it is time to meet our Faction home, we follow the Dauntless born out of the ceremony room and into the streets breaking into a run, we stop when they stop and climb when they climb, I get to the top of the bridge helping Beatrice onto it alongside me, we wait, I know we are waiting for the train. So I get ready to run.

When I see it I break out into a sprint running as fast as I could. I grab a hold and pull myself on, watching out for Beatrice, I see her coming and grab her hand pulling her in. We stumble into a Candor transfer apologising. She smiles at us, and offers her hand.

"Christina"

"Ness and this is Beatrice,"

"Is it just me or are they trying to kill us!"

I laugh along with both of them, ten minutes into our journey and Dauntless born tells us to get ready, so we stand up and wait. I look out the door to see them jumping I turn to both Christina and Beatrice

"Their jumping!"

They come to stand next to me and watch, I turn to look at them, I know we have to jump this train.

"Lets do it together girls."

In the background I hear someone asking what if they don't jump, I think to myself that the answer is pretty simple. You don't jump you don't belong in Dauntless.

We take a step back, count to three then jump together, we land at the same time and start giggling to each other. We are then brought to attention and go stand with the rest. Where we see a Dauntless leader. I know this by the tattoo's he has, one either side of his neck, going down towards his chest and one on his arms at the wrist going up. Almost like a sleeve. I also notice his eyes, and how blue they are but I also notice the Dauntless gleam he has in his eyes to. A true Dauntless warrior.

"Shut up! I'm Eric, Dauntless leader. If you want to enter into Dauntless then this is the way. If you can't jump then there's no point you being here!"

I decided to speak up, make people see that just because I was born Abnegation does not mean I have to stay that way cause I certainly am no stiff! I looked up to Eric and into his eyes with a smirk firmly on my face, he looked into my eyes almost like he was expecting me to run away from this.

"I bet you say that to all the initiates, how many of them actually turn away at this point?"

Eric smirked at me,

"Mainly Abnegation!" I laughed at that, of course Abnegation would turn away from this, a challenge something they knew nothing about. But then again why choose Abnegation if your gonna run away at the first challenge?

"Of course they would!" Eric looked shocked that I would say something like that about them, cause of course to be a true Abnegation you could never say anything bad about them, but on the other hand I care nothing for them.

Christina looked at me, "They really are trying to kill us!" I just smiled, no they were just trying to rule out the weak before they begin training us and wasting there time.

Eric looked pissed that nobody had actually stepped forward to jump first, so I took that step. Before he could speak I stepped forward.

"I'll jump first!"

Everybody turned to me in shock, of course we were all expecting a Dauntless born to do it. Eric looked at me, with something like pride in his eyes, of me I'm not sure.

Eric stepped off the wall, and moved to stand just by the side of it looking at me. It was almost like he had a smile on his face. I walked to the wall and took my coat off because lets face it jumping off this roof wearing the Abnegation coat so not cool. Before I could step onto the wall someone asswhole had to speak up and piss me off.

"Nice body stiff!"

Stiff was slang for Abnegation, anybody who disliked Abnegation would call them stiffs, me, I hated it. Always have done always will do. I knew it I put up with it then he would continue to call me it and it would continue to piss me off till I hit breaking point with him and I would flip. So I did something that I thought would piss our fearless Dauntless leader off, but it seemed by standing up for myself now and displaying no fear in doing so I gained some respect from Eric.

I turned around and looked to see who said it, and knew who it was by the smirk he had on his face, so I walked up to him and grabbed his dick hard in my left hand and punched him in the gut hard with my right hand, he doubled over in pain and looked at me in shock, I just smirked at him.

"Call me stiff one more time, and you will be eating your man parts. Dya get me?"

He just nodded his head, I let him go and walked back over to the wall, before I could climb on Eric grabbed my shoulder, I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He leaned in close to my ear so I was the only one who could hear him.

"For Abnegation your not really what I've come to expect!"

I smiled, "Yeah?"

"I like it. Lets see what else you have to give"

He stepped back, and offered me his hand I grabbed it and got up on the wall I turned around to face everyone and looked at Tris and Christina, then I looked at Eric and just fell back. I didn't scream or yell, it was just pure adrenaline rushing through me and I enjoyed it more then anything.

I hit the net bouncing once, I laid there for a moment, and laughed to myself, I couldn't wait to see what Dauntless had to offer me,

I felt the net get pulled and rolled over to the edge, noticing that it was Tobias who pulled the net, I knew he recognised me from the look in his eye and the soft smile on his face, then he spoke.

"What you get pushed?"

I smiled, "You think I'd let someone push me?"

He just looked at me with this twinkle in his eyes, yeah he knew I wasn't pushed. He helped me off the net by grabbing me under the arms and lifting me off, he looked at me then at everyone else,

"The first jumper and my little sister Ness!"

I smiled, he told everyone, I didn't think he would,

People cheered for me, they were impressed that I actually went first before any of the Dauntless born.

"Well done Ness!"

Tobias hugs me, then pulls me to stand with him away from the net,

"Ness, what are you doing here? I didn't think you would choose Dauntless, I actually thought you would go for Erudite. In fact I never thought I would see you again."

"I choose Dauntless, because I know this is where I belong. I have no passion for knowledge, I have no passion for finding the truth, I have no passion for being calm and staying in peace, and I certainly have no passion to stay selfless in Abnegation where people knew what was happening with me, and did nothing to help me, and helped hide what was going on"

"Ness, what do you mean? Nobody knew what was going on they couldn't have done you know that, Marcus was always so careful."

"He was always careful with you, but when you left things changed and so did he. But lets talk about that another time, somewhere else"

He just nodded,

"Go stand with the others"

I walked over to the Dauntless and stood with them, a few of them clapped me on the shoulder and said they were impressed with me.

Christina is the next to jump, and then Beatrice behind her, Christina comes to stand next to me, while Tobias is still helping Beatrice off the net.

"What's your name?"

She hesitates,

"What? You forget your name? You can pick a new one if you want but make it pretty cause you don't get another try"

She looks to me, and I mouth Tris to her, its what I used to call her in school when we were aloud to hang out together. She smiled at me,

"Tris"

"Okay Tris welcome to Dauntless go stand with the others"

She comes to stand with me and Christina.

Molly is the last to jump, once were all standing together Tobias comes and stands in front of us.

"Dauntless born go with Lauren transfers stay with me, Go!"

The Dauntless born leave with Lauren we're left with I'm glad that I will get to spend some more time with my brother I have missed him so much other the last two years.

"Most of the time I work in intelligence, but during your training, I'll be your instructor. My name's Four"

Four? Really? Me and my brother are so going talk about his nickname choices, I mean really. Before anyone could speak up or say anything I took the opportunity.

"Four like the number?"

He looked at me, his expression hard but his eyes soft.

"Exactly like the number"

Before I could say anything else Christina had to speak up and voice her opinion,

"What happened one through three were taken?"

I do a mental face palm could she be any more idiotic? Cause even though he is my brother there is no way I would dis respect him like that in front of everyone, in private maybe but come on! I know she's from Candor and they say whatever pops into their head and all but shit, this girl needs to get smart.

He chuckles a little but its more of a sarcastic chuckle,

"What's your name?"

"Christina"

He steps up to Christina's face and looks her dead in the eye, and I shiver in anticipation cause I've seen that look one to many times from him, never directed at me but still that look is what I call the Marcus look because its something he got from our father, and Marcus liked to give me that look on a few occasions.

"Well, Christina the first lesson you learn from me if you wanna survive here, is keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?"

Christina was gonna have to learn real quick that you follow what your leaders or instructor told you cause there training you to be soldiers here not rebels.

Christina, seems a bit shaken and softly says,

"Yeah"

"Good"

Four then walks away looking back at the rest of us,

"Follow me" We follow him down some stairs and through a cave like tunnel, we stop when we come to an opening where we see a lot of Dauntless watching a fight. Four then speaks up.

"This is the pit, centre of life here at Dauntless anything and everything happens here"

I look into the pit with a feeling of belonging, I feel as if I have finally found where I belong. We then follow Four through another tunnel like cave and into the dorms,

"You're going to be sleeping here for the next ten weeks,"

A boy speaks up,

"Girls or boys?"

"Both"

there is a lot of mutterings going on around me, people not liking the fact that we have to share, but it really doesn't bother me much, I mean come on I am after all the reckless daughter of Marcus Eaton! Four then speaks up again,

"If you like this, you're gonna love the bathroom"

He takes us into an open plan area, where there are toilets and showers, for all to see! Four walks back towards us, speaking again.

"You should feel right at home Candor, everything out in the open!"

He barges past Tris and walks to the door, I know he has to seem badass and all but does he really have to barge past Tris so is so small compared to him, I then giggle at myself. Of course he does his a guy.

"Get changed"

He then leaves us, I walk over to a bed and choose it as mine, with Christina on my right and Tris on my left, somebody then speaks up and I notice its Peter who I had a confrontation with on the roof.

"Anybody for a shower?" I smile to myself, and answer him back,

"Why? You wouldn't know what to do with a naked woman in front of you anyway Peter!"

People laugh at that, and Peter looks over to me scowling,

"Are you offering Stiff?"

See there it is again, Stiff! Being from Abnegation you would think I would get used to it, and of course grabbing his dick on the roof should of shut him up but it seems Peter needs more then that as a lesson, I was never going to accept being called a Stiff! I look over to Peter with a smile on my face and pull my dress off, leaving me in my underwear, I knew this would shock them but we would have to get used to being undressed in front of each other and I knew I had a figure most would die for, big boobs, slim frame and I had abs to. I walk over to Peter and smile at him. I can see his in shock, cause his mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of water,

"Like what you see Peter?"

He nods his head, I smirk at him, then grab his dick again, and his nuts squeezing harder then I did up on the roof, I could see it hurt cause his eyes started to water.

"What did I tell you about calling me stiff? I swear to who ever you deem holly little boy call me stiff one more time and you really wont like who I become, do you understand me?"

He nods his head, I let go and walk back over to my bed, to where Christina and Tris are staring out me with their mouths open in shock, I lean over to them both and close their mouths, I then start getting changed into the Dauntless outfit, provided for us, I grabbed my clothes along with everyone else and walked out to burn them, I would no longer need them.

I threw them in the fire and didn't look back, I walked into the cafeteria with Christina and Tris, we went to the nearest empty seats where we could all sit together, fortunately it was next to Four, to which they both left to me.

I got in the sit and started picking at the food, where Christina laughed at me, both me and Tris being in the same boat of course never eating stuff like this before.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?"

"No I've seen one just never eaten one!"

A boy opposite us spoke up then,

"Abnegation eat plain food. Plant-based diet with no sauces and a minimum of seasoning."

We both looked over to him and saw an attractive guy with brown eyes and brown hair, Christina spoke to him,

"Which textbook did you swallow?"

The boy next to him chuckles and so do I.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Will, Erudite" It seems Christina is going to continue that conversation,

"Of course you are. No offence, but I'm surprised Abnegation even eats at all. To selfish, right? No wonder you left!"

The last part was directed to me and Tris, of course we had heard about the rumours going around, that Abnegation were stealing food for them selves instead of giving it to the Factionless like they said. I choose to stay out of it.

"You gotta be pretty self-confident to be friends with a Candor."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have no filter. You say the first thing that comes into your head"

The boy next to him speaks up then,

"You mean like, you're an idiot?"

I laugh at that, along with Christina, Tris and Will. I have no idea who this other guy is until Christina says his name,

"Nice one Al."

"At least we tell the truth."

"Erudite can tell the truth because we have the facts."

I laugh at that, and decide its time I put my thoughts into this,

"Erudite only have the facts because they believe no one else should be smarter then them, in fact they believe they should be the governing body now. But they don't realise there doing the same as Abnegation, and thats taking people's chooses away."

We are all bought out of the conversation by Four speaking up,

"I don't want to hear about your old Factions. You're Dauntless now."

We all look to him, Tris speaking up,

"Were you a transfer, too? Or Dauntless born?"

My brother looks at her, like she had grown a second head, like he would answer that question right now, he only told the Dauntless that I was his sister, I don't think he would tell the initiates especially the ones from Abnegation cause they were still a link to Marcus and I think over time he has tried to move forward, move past what happened.

"Are you kidding?"

Were all looking between them, me with a smirk on my face,

"No"

"What makes you think you can talk to me?"

I full out laugh at that, I can't help it, I look to the others who are all in shock, then look to my brother,

"Come on Four it was just a question!" He looks at me and I see his eyes soften towards me, Before he can speak Tris speaks up,

"Must be because you're so approachable."

And once again people I am laughing my ass off, little Tris said this to the big bad Dauntless instructor, I feel a hand grab my leg under the table and pinch me, I knew it was Four,

Christina chuckles along with me, Four looks outraged that she spoke up to him, he drinks his drink and whispers "Careful" To Tris, someone comes along asking for his attention, Tris turns to Christina who says,

"Do you have a death wish?" Me on the other hand I am still laughing, growing up with Tobias I know when he is truly pissed cause you see the clenching of the jaw, that was him actually being shocked that someone like Tris came back with something like that.

As Four gets called away, the Dauntless start tapping their cups on the tables, they stop when Max the Faction leader stands on the balcony and starts speaking. I remember Max from when I was a child, before my mum died she used to take me to the Dauntless compound, she said it was because Max and her were friends, and she didn't like to leave me with my father, but I was always suspicious of it, why would she take me to see a man I didn't know.

"initiates, stand!"

We all stand up, Max looks over all of us, he looks at me, making eye contact he looks almost shocked to see me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow, he shakes his head and continues to speak.

"You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the defence of this city and all it's inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud!"

He then walks away, and we all cheer. The Dauntless gather around us and lift us into the air, we are crowd surfing. This right here gives me the sense of belonging, I belong here I am Dauntless!

Going back to our dorm, talking to Christina and Tris my arm is grabbed, I look to see who it is and find that its Four,

"I need to talk to you"

I nod my head and looked to Chris and Tris,

"I'll meet you guys in the dorm."

The nod and walk away, I look at Four with a raised eyebrow, he pulls me along with him to a corner of the cave, he pulls me into the corner and hugs me tightly.

"God Ness, I have missed you so much little sister."

I wrap my arms tightly around him, because I don't hate him for leaving me, I respect him for it. He showed me that we don't have to stay in that life and put up with it from Marcus.

He pulls away from me holding me at arms length smiling at me.

"You've grown, your hairs darker."

"It's been two years Tobias of course I have grown,"

"What are you doing here Ness?"

"I choose Dauntless for a reason Four, and its not because you are here. This is where I belong I know it, in my heart."

"It's not easy being here, we are going to train you so hard, your body is going to break,"

"My body has already been broken, Four. And so has my spirit but I am still here, I am still alive and I plan to stay that way. I am a fighter, and now I am going to be a soldier!"

He smiled at me,

"You always have been a soldier, how bad was it when I left?"

I shook my head, no way were we getting into this tonight.

"Not tonight Four, not yet I have just got you back lets not open old wounds!"

"Fine but you will tell me,"

"I will just not yet."

He nodded,

"You better get back to the dorm,"

I nodded, and went to walk away, when he pulled me into his arms for a hug, then kissed me on the forehead, I pulled away from him smiling, I finally have my brother back,

"Can I tell people, my friends I mean that your my brother?"

"People already know, I told them when I grabbed you off that net,"

"I know but I want my friends to hear it from me,"

"Okay,"

I went to walk away when a thought popped into my head so I stop walking and turn my head in his direction.

"So Eric's nice looking huh?"

He scowls at me,

"Don't even think about boys young lady, your still my little sister"

I giggle, "Yeah but I am after all no longer a dependant."

He growls softly, and I skip away giggling at him, I got back to the dorm and changed into my night clothes, falling asleep peacefully for the first time in years. Looking forward to what tomorrow may bring me!


	2. Finding out who you truly are!

**Chapter 2,**

**Eric's POV, (Standing on the wall waiting for the initiates)**

I hate waiting here for the new initiates, why can't someone else do this damn job? Like I don't have anything better to do today then stand on this damn wall waiting. I hope we get some good initiates this year, I hope we get some nice females to look at to.

I've been here ten minutes when I hear the train coming, so I get my scowl set in place, the Dauntless gleam in my eye, ready to make these initiates fear me. I laugh quietly to myself, I hope one day to find someone who doesn't actually fear me no matter what I do to them.

I see the first few jump off the train and land, then I see three females jump off together and land, they laugh softly to themselves, I notice that two of them are from Abnegation, thats weird, we don't normally get transfers from Abnegation, we haven't done since, four two years ago.

I call attention to myself,

"Shut up! I'm Eric, Dauntless leader. If you want to enter into Dauntless then this is the way. If you can't jump then there's no point you being here!"

Before I could say anything else, one of the female transfers from Abnegation speaks up, I look at her and see that she is looking right at me, right into my eyes, and for the first time in a long time I see no fear.

"I bet you say that to all the initiates, how many of them actually turn away at this point?"

She had a point, none of them really do run away unless their from Abnegation and I decided to tell her this,

"Mainly Abnegation!" She laughed at that, actually laughed!

"Of course they would!" I had to say I'm pretty shocked, she actually agreed with me on that, but then again she did choose to leave Abnegation so maybe she wasn't all that shy on what they were really up to.

I went to start speaking again, when one of the other girls said something to the Abnegation that just spoke, I heard her say something about us really trying to kill them, I smirked in response,

I'm pissed that none of them have realised that I am waiting for them to step forward and be the first to jump, especially with the Dauntless born, but once again I was left shocked by the Abnegation cause she stepped forward.

"I'll jump first!"

Not only was I shocked but so was all the initiates, yeah someone had stepped up to prove they weren't afraid and it wasn't even a Dauntless born, I looked at her with pride in my eyes,

I stepped off the wall and moved to stand just by the side of it, waiting for her to step up. I had a slight smile on my face, she stepped up to the wall and took off her coat, before she could take a step further someone had to speak, and not only did they piss her off but they pissed me off to.

"Nice body stiff!"

Stiff was a word I used a lot to describe anyone from Abnegation, but this was not Abnegation this was Dauntless and she was not part of Abnegation now she was part of Dauntless. Before I could tell him to shut up and let her get on with it, she did something totally unexpected and because it was unexpected it shocked me, but because she actually stood up for herself, she earned some respect from me.

She turned around to see who said it and saw the boy smirking, she walked up to him and grabbed his dick in her left hand and punched him in the gut with her right, I could see it hurt more then he let on, but he did double over in pain, she just smirked at him, and I have to say so did I. I've never seen an Abnegation act that way before. Well I know she is no longer Abnegation but she was born there and she did grow up there, so she must have had some of there values.

She then spoke to him and it was in the coldest voice I have ever heard from a woman say.

"Call me stiff one more time, and you will be eating your man parts. Dya get me?"

He just nodded his head, so she let him go and walked back over to me and the wall, before she could get on I grabbed her on the shoulder, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I just leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"For Abnegation your not really what I've come to expect!"

She smiled at me, "Yeah?"

"I like it. Lets see what else you have to give"

And I realised it was true, I do like it. And I like her, something I haven't done in a while. I have never liked anyone not even my own parents. But she's different, she stands up for herself, she has this spark in her eye like she knows a secret and if your special enough she will share it with you.

Before I could contemplate any more, I offered her my hand to help her on the wall, which to be honest shocked me cause I didn't even think about what I was doing I just did it. I would have to watch myself around her cause I may say something to her that I don't want her to know just yet.

She took my hand and climbed up onto the wall, she turned around to face the other initiates, looked to her friends and smirked at them, then she fall back wards. I would of panicked if I was on my own, but I kept my stone like mask on and just kept scowling at the others.

"Well who's going next?"

The girl from Candor went next, then the one from Abnegation. It went like this till all of them had jumped. I didn't need to jump to get into the compound but I thought why not. I climbed onto the wall and just jumped, no thinking about it now I'm so used to it. I hit the net then climbed off, I walked to Max's office to discuss the new initiates with him.

He normally asks for a report on the new recruits but from me, all I have to do is say who I think will make it and who wont, then who I think is tough and who's not. Pretty simple really, I'm very opinionated when it comes to the new initiates because I know what it takes to pass Dauntless training and because I am a Dauntless leader. I was second in my year of initiates, I would of liked to be first but Four beat me to it, only by one point though. They keep asking him to become a Dauntless leader but for some stupid reason he keeps saying no. Why he would turn it down, I will never know.

I knock on his door, and he tells me to enter I sit down and we start from there.

**Four's POV (Just after talking to Ness)**

I can't believe my baby sister is here in Dauntless, after all this time she's here in my grasp. I can hug her and talk to her. I can't believe its been two whole years since I last saw her, I know people grow that's just apart of life, but when you look into peoples eyes you can see who they really are. Its true what people say, you really can see a person's soul by looking into their eyes and I could see from them, that she has grown into a beautiful young woman, who has been scared.

I want to know what my father put her through when I left, but I don't want to ruin the time I have with her. I know one day I will ask her and it may be one soon.

Her friend Tris was rather surprising to, in the sense that she is attractive, she has nice eyes and she has a mouth that is going to end up getting her in trouble. When I looked into her eyes after helping her down, from the net after she jumped, I could see a sense of pride in her and also courage. Something I never expected to see in an Abnegation transfer.

I knew I would have to keep an eye out for Ness though, I knew she could be tough but Dauntless training was something else all together, I would have to warn her about the fear simulation after stage 1, I had no doubts about who her fear is. But I would make sure she knew that I was here for her, to help her through.

Not only to protect her and help her through Dauntless training, but I would have to make sure no guy looked at her, because even though she is grown up none of these guys are good enough for her, she deserves so much happiness and to be loved by someone who would love her before all else.

I fell asleep thinking about her, thinking about all the things that have happened in the past two years, and how much I have missed her. My sister is the best thing to come out of our damaged family, she is strong, kind, tough, and most importantly she taught me how to be strong with everything that our father through at us.

I had to be up early tomorrow, I have to get the initiates up at 5 am to start their training.

I woke up at 4am, jumped in the shower, I was out by 4.30, out the door and on my way to the dorms. I made sure to make a stop in the cafeteria on the way for a drink, got to the dorms at 4.50am, I tapped the cup against the rail being as loud as I could be, I knew my sister would be moody about being woken up this way. It would remind her to much of how our father used to wake us up.

I saw the initiates sit up in bed, and looked over to me.

"Get up, I want you all in the pit in ten minutes"

I saw my sister scrunch her nose up in distaste, she threw me the evils, I just smirked to myself. My sister never has been a morning person some things never change. I walked off to wait in the pit for them, where I saw Eric waiting.

"Eric"

"Four"

I didn't like the guy one bit, but I was taught to always be civil to people and in Dauntless you had to respect your leaders whether you like them or not.

We were bought out of our thoughts by the initiates coming into the pit, some of them looked scared others just looked like they wanted to get their training started. I saw my sister and she gave me a smirk, and a wink. I just shook my head.

"Training will be given in two stages, stage one is physical, combat training, you will learn how to use a gun, knife throwing and hand to hand fighting, its about breaking your body and moulding it into what Dauntless should be. Stage two, again breaking point, but its all mental this time. You will be trained seperate from the Dauntless born but graded the same. You will be graded at the end of everything you learn."

I let that sink in for a moment, before I could speak again, Eric beat me to it.

"If your in the red at the end of every test then you will be cut!"

**Ness's POV,**

"If your in the red at the end of every test then you will be cut!"

That had people murmuring, people were scared after hearing this, which of course they would be, scared that they would end up factionless even though they had chose a faction. Me! I had no fear at all, if you let fear stop you at every turn then you end up not living your life.

Christian spoke up then,

"Cut?"

Al then spoke up,

"To do what?"

Are they for real? They think that if they get cut, they still have a chance of being here?

"Well you can't go home to your families so you would be factionless"

Not something any of us wanted, but it would be something we would all have to deal with, I could see it the moment it sunk in on their faces that soon either one of us could be factionless, but I wouldn't let it worry me, I wouldn't let it get to me, Christina clearly didn't have the same idea,

"Since when do you get cut? I thought we just had to worry about passing the two stages,"

Eric looked at her with an evil smirk and a brilliant spark in his eyes,

"Its new rules"

This had Al speaking up and you could hear the fear in his voice,

"New rules, why weren't we told?"

I rolled my eyes, are they seriously this pathetic, they wanted to be Dauntless but they were going to let the first obstacle scare them?

I saw that Eric was going to speak but I beat him to it,

"Seriously? You guys need to toughen up. If you had known about the rule change or new rules would it have made you choose a different faction? Cause if so then maybe you don't belong in Dauntless and should just walk away right now because your letting fear get the better of you!"

They all looked at me, I saw Eric out of the corner of my eye with a smirk on his face and what seemed to be pride in his eyes, my brother looked proud to, Al spoke to me,

"Well yeah maybe I would have chosen different, how can you stand there and pretend it doesn't affect you?"

I looked him in the eyes and spoke the truth,

"I am not pretending anything Al, I am clearly not letting my fear over rule me, I am choosing to push my fear back and become what I choose to be, I choose Dauntless but now they have to choose me!"

I then looked away from him and looked at Eric and Four, there would be no point in continuing this conversation, because clearly they were going to let fear get in their way, were as I was going to make the best of this.

Four spoke up then,

"Okay, follow me to the roof, its time for gun training"

He then walked away, with us following behind, but before I could get to far away, Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me to the corner, he waited until they had cleared a little so they couldn't hear anything he was saying to me.

"Once again you have surprised me!"

I smiled,

"Well what did you expect?"

"You don't seem as fearful as the rest of being factionless"

I shrugged my shoulders,

"I do fear being factionless but I am not going to let it stop me from living, I am going to use it to be the best"

He smiled at me, he slide his hand down to mine and twined our fingers, he pulled my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on my knuckles, he then let go and went to walk away before he got to far he turned around,

"Max wants to see you before lunch today"

"Okay"

I then left him and went to meet up with the rest. I joined them on the roof where Four had just finished explaining things, he saw me walk over to Tris and Christina, he raised his eyebrow at me so I knew he would be talking to me later to find out what Eric wanted.

"Okay everyone queue up, and I will issue you all with a gun, then you will go stand in front of a target, and shoot till I tell you stop, I queued up with Tris and Christina, and they got theirs first then Four gave me mine,

"What did Eric want?"

"I'll tell you later Four"

I then went over to Tris who had chosen a target next to Will, I stood behind her,

"Tris you shoot first then I'll have a go after you,"

"Okay"

And she started shooting, I have to say she wasn't very good, I'm not saying I would be any good but I would give it more of a shot, then she has. She seemed to be scared of the gun, she needs to stop letting her fear get the better of her.

She tried three times to get the target and missed, so it was now my turn, I stepped up to the target, positioned my gun, looked at the target in front of me, took a deep breath and then pulled the trigger, I watched it hit its mark right through the heart.

Four came up behind me, he saw that I had hit my mark straight away, I looked round to see that it had taken a few shots for the others to hit there marks.

"Can you do that three in a row?"

I didn't even answer him, I just positioned my gun once again, took a deep breath and shot three rounds, hitting my mark every time. I wasn't big headed or anything, but I was aiming to be the best, I was aiming to be number one. There was no way I was getting cut.

I felt Four behind me still, so I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at me and had pride in his eyes.

"Well I have to say little sister I was not expecting that, well done. So I know you can hit your mark four times in a row, I need to know if you can hit your mark when it matters."

"Brother have you not noticed that I can do almost anything you throw at me?"

"Don't get cocky little sister"

"Not getting cocky brother just trying to stay confident, I want to be number one, cause there is no way I am going to get cut"

He nodded his head, and then went to look at everyone else, Four called it time at twelve so we could all go and get some lunch, instead of going to the cafeteria I walked to Max's office, I had no idea what he wanted to see me for, but Eric said he wanted to see me so I had to go.

I got to his office and knocked on his door,

"Come in"

I opened the door and went to walk in when I saw that Eric was there,

"I can come back if I am interrupting!"

Eric smiled at me, not smirked but smiled, so I smiled back, Max was the one to speak

"No that's okay me and Eric have finished, come on in. Eric go and find out the gun scores from Four please"

With that Eric got up and left, closing the door behind him, Max stood up and walked over to me. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled at me, he then pulled me into a hug. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do so I just hugged him back, I mean I know my mum used to bring me here when I was little but I didn't think he would remember me, or think about hugging me.

He pulled back and told me to have a sit so I did.

"Not that I'm not happy to be here Max but why am I in your office? Is this about me grabbing Peter's dick?"

He looked shocked at that, he raised his eyebrow at me, okay maybe he didn't know about that so I would have to explain to him what I was going on about. I just smiled at him he shook his head,

"No your not in trouble, I actually asked to see you because I have something to tell you, but it seems that you have something to tell me to huh? Now why would you be grabbing Peters dick?"

Okay hearing your Dauntless leader say the word dick is funny as hell,

"Well he called me a stiff twice, so I just stood up for myself."

"Actually I think Eric said something about this, you did it on the roof?"

"Yeah, I grabbed his dick and punched him in the gut on the roof and then I grabbed his dick in the dorms because he called me a stiff there to."

He looked like he wanted to laugh more then tell me off or something, but he just shook his head, opened his draw and took some paper out, he then looked at me with an emotion on his face that I never thought I would see on a Dauntless leader, FEAR!

"What I am about to tell you is well hard to believe but you must know that I am telling the truth, I would never lie to you okay?"

Okay why did I suddenly feel like my whole life was going to change? I really didn't know what was going to come out of his mouth, or whether I actually wanted to hear it. I braced myself, I took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Okay so what is it? Lay it on me!"

He seemed scared to, he took a deep breath, let it out then opened his mouth.

"I don't really know how to say this, I never thought I would have to tell you, we always planed that it would be your mother to tell you when the time was right, we planed that time to be the day of your choosing ceremony, but obviously that never happened, I have debated with myself for months whether or not I was going to find you and tell you, then I see you last night here as an initiate and I knew that I had to tell you because I had to know the woman you have grown into.

I have to know what your mother left you with, I just have to know you. When you were younger your mother used to bring you here as much as she could without Marcus knowing, I got to see you right up until she passed. Then Marcus came to see me and told me that I would not have anything more to do with you, and it tore me apart. I didn't know what to do or how to fight him cause nobody knows about you or about us."

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, and I didn't know what to do, I mean I remember my mother bringing me here often, I just never knew why. But he still hadn't told me what he wants to say his just gave me a little speech am I supposed to guess whats going on from that? Because if so I am confused and a little scared to open my mouth. But I knew that now he had started saying something he had to finish cause I needed to know.

"Max what are you trying to say? I remember my mother bringing me here, and I remember seeing you, she used to tell me about you all the time, like she was trying to tell me about you without really telling me. Just come out and say whatever it is please"

"I'm your father!" 

Well I have to say I was not expecting that! I mean I kinda knew that him and my mum must have had something but I really didn't expect that! I was bought up in Abnegation with Marcus as my father, I suffered through years of abuse from Marcus because he said he was to make me into a proper Abnegation lady. Now I am being told that Marcus wasn't actually my father, Max is. So why the hell was I brought up by Marcus? Why did Max allow another man to bring his daughter up? I don't even know what to say, I mean what did he want from me? Why after all these years is telling me that he is my father? I looked up to see him looking at me, and I saw fear again, but what was he fearful of? He stood up and came to my side, pulled the chair around to face him and knelled on the floor in front of me, he then put his hands on my face and ran his thumbs across my cheeks and that's when I realised that I was crying.

I haven't cried in years, because I could never let Marcus see my weakness, but now I feel so many different emotions and I don't know how to get them out in words so tears seemed like the proper way to deal with this.

Before he could say anything to me I launched myself in his arms, and started sobbing, he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He whispered into my ear that it was okay, he was sorry that it had been kept from me for so long.

It took me a while to calm myself down, and once the sobbing had gone, and I was able to breath without hiccuping I pulled back from him but made sure he kept his arms around me.

"I don't understand! Why was Marcus allowed to bring me up? Why was I told he was my father? How could my mother not tell me? How could you let me stay there with him?"

So many questions that I wanted answered, but I wasn't sure I actually wanted to know, what if he told me he didn't want me, and that I was a mistake?

He stood up and pulled me with him, he then went to his sit and pulled me into his lap, he made sure I was looking at him.

"I never wanted you to have anything to do with Marcus but your mother couldn't leave him because it was against Abnegation law. I begged your mother to let me take you, I begged her to let me look after you I wanted you in my life, I wanted you to live with me here at Dauntless. But Marcus found out about that your mother was pregnant, he thought you were his, until he caught me and your mum together one day that's when your mother told him that the baby was mine.

I have never seen anything like him, pretending to be such a kind man, always loving, but that day will forever be burned in my memory. He turned into such an evil man, he called your mother awful names and he said you were a bastard child, your mother went over to him to calm him down but he hit her.

I went to hit him but your mother wouldn't let me, she told me to stay calm, he then pushed her and she fell on the floor, when he went to kick her in the stomach that was when I jumped in. I pulled him away from your mother. I helped her off the floor, we both looked at Marcus who had his evil glint in his eye. He said he has come up with a plan, and we were to go with it or he would kill you and I couldn't let him do that.

Even though I couldn't look after you, or watch you grow everyday, or see all your firsts I still wanted you to be alive. So I listened to what he had to say. He said people would know you as his child, and your mother was to never see me again. We kept it secret for so long, I never saw you until you were six months old, your mother brought you by for the first time.

You were such a beautiful little girl, when I held you for the first time it was the happiest moment in my life. Then you grabbed hold of my thumb, I turned to your mother and said I couldn't do any more, I can't not watch you grow up, so she agreed to keep bringing you in secret.

You loved coming, the last time I saw you, you fell over and had hurt your knee, but all you did was stand up and shrug your shoulders, I was more worried and scared then you were. I saw the blood on your knee and told you to come to me to clean up. You said no maxie I am a big girl now I will be fine. I laughed and so did your mother.

When she died I went to Marcus and asked for you, he said that you have died with your mother. At first I thought he was lying but then he showed me a photo of you next to your mothers body. I didn't know you were alive until Tobias came here and talked about you.

I am so sorry it has been kept with you for so long baby girl. I wanted you and you were loved I promise you. I never wanted to let you go and I never wanted Marcus to bring you up, he had all the power and I had none. There was no way to prove that I am your father."

I listened to what he said, every word of it and I have to say I don't even need to hear what Marcus has to say because I knew him well enough to know that he would do and say stuff like that. But now what do I do with this? I mean could we build a proper father daughter relationship? Does he even want that?

"I don't what to say or even do!"

"You don't have to say anything right now, just I needed you to know. You can have a few days to clear your head and think about this and then you can tell me what you want. But I will tell you this, I want to be your father I want people to know that you are mine, I want them to know what Marcus made me and your mother do all those years ago."

"Okay, I need to think, I need to sort through this in my head okay"

"Take as long as you need"

I then thought about Tobias,

"What about Tobias?"

"What about him?"

"Well this means his only my half brother right?"

He shook his head,

"No Tobias is my son to, I loved your mother very much, but we could never be together Abnegation would never of allowed it."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows that I am your father."

Okay, I would have to have a word with that brother of mine, how could he keep something like this from me? Does he think that he is protecting me in some way? I got up off max's lap and walked to the door, then I stopped.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Eric, and Jennine Mathews"

"Okay, give me a few days"

I then walked out the door, I went in search of Four! I went to the cafeteria first, and I couldn't see him but I did see Tris, Christina, Al and Will so I went over to them, Christina was the first to see me,

"Hey where have you been?"

"I've had some stuff I needed to do, have you guys seen Four?"

"Yeah he was in the pit last time we saw him"

"Thanks"

I then went to the pit where I found Four on his own, doing some training, he was punching a punching bag. I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around to face me, I then put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"When were you going to tell me huh? What you think I would never find out? Still trying to protect me even though I am a grown up!"

He looked confused,

"Ness what are you talking about?"

For some reason this just made me angrier,

"I'm talking about Max damn it!"

Recognition flashed in his eyes, he looked around then looked back to me,

"I didn't think you needed to know"

Was he for real?

"You didn't think I needed to know that Max is our father and not Marcus? Are you insane?"

"What would it have done? It wouldn't have made a difference, you still would have been there with him!"

"Yeah, but maybe I wouldn't of felt so damn alone, like nobody wanted me, or maybe I could have met Max and arranged something with him. You have to stop protecting me Tobias I am not a little girl any more."

"I didn't know how to tell you! It's not something that can be brought up in a normal conversation, oh by the way little sister Marcus isn't our father Max is! I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how!"

"Okay, just don't keep things from me, I am a big girl and I can handle things okay. Now on the spirit of getting things out in the open is there anything else you think I should know? Anything else you have been keeping from me?"

He opened then closed his mouth, okay so if he has to think about it then there is something he wants to say. I raised an eyebrow, telling him I knew there was something so he should just come out and say it because there should not be any secrets between us,

"Mom's not dead!"

Crazy brother say what now!

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right!"

"I said Mom's not dead!"

I just stared at him, what the hell is it with this family and secrets! Mom's not dead, then where the hell is she, and why has she been gone all these years.

I mean having two kids and leaving them with the most abusive little shit, you would of thought she would of wanted to protect us, but no after thinking she is dead for the best part of like ten years ( **I can't remember if they tell you in the film or book how long his mother has been dead so this is just me guessing) **he is now telling me that not only is Marcus not my father but well Mom's not dead either!

How the hell was I supposed to react to that news? If he thought I was just going to stand there, and talk about this calmly then he had another thing coming, I did something that even shocked me,

I launched myself at him, catching him in the jaw with my right fist, which surprised him so much I made him stumble. I then came at him again with a kick to the stomach, which had him groaning in pain. We must have been making some noise because I noticed some of the initiates come into the pit and watch us.

Four stood there with his hands in the air speaking to me, trying to calm me down.

"Ness come on calm down little sis"

I flew at him again, catching him in the nose, I heard his bones crack and saw the blood squirt from his nose, I must of broken it. I went back to do more damage, I caught him in the nuts which I didn't mean to but it was a bonus, that must of hurt more then anything cause he doubled over onto his knee's just when I was going to punch him again, someone caught me around the waist and pulled me flush against them.

My back was to their chest, I felt their breathing, the beating of their heart. Whoever had grabbed me bent their head down to whisper in my ear.

"As mush as this is turning me on, why are you beating the shit out of your instructor?"

I knew it was Eric, and to be honest I was kinda glad it was him that had pulled me off of Tobias.

"Because my brother is a lying shit bag!"

This had Eric chuckling,

"Come on Ness calm down or I am going to have to punish you!"

"Is that an offer?"

I felt him smirk at that,

"As mush as I would love to punish you right now, I don't think Max would like it!"

I nodded my head, and took a deep breath. I then looked to Four, who had stood himself up and was looking at me with so much guilt and sorrow I couldn't help but start crying. I pulled myself from Eric a little but made sure he kept his arms around me.

"Four I'm sorry, I over reacted"

"No you didn't it's okay. I think we need to talk some more though, do you want to come to my room?"

I knew if I went with him right now, it would end up with me punching him again or the wall at least, so I shook my head.

"No I need to calm myself down we can talk later I promise"

With that he left, I turned my head so I could look up at Eric who was still holding me, I raised an eyebrow,

"Are you going to let me go?"

He laughed but didn't let go, he looked over to see people were still standing there looking at me, so he shouted at them.

"Shows over people get back to what ever you were doing"

He looked back down to me, and smirked

"So big day today huh? Do you want to come to my room and calm down some more? Plus I can clean your hands up, you ripped open your knuckle punching your brother and I'm a good listener!"

I thought about that for a moment, if I went to his room nobody would look for me there, so I could think and talk if I wanted to,

"Yeah thanks"

He pulled away from me, and grabbed my uninjured hand, leading me to his room, he opened his door and took me over to his bed telling me to sit down while he went in search of a cloth, he came back a few minutes later with a bowl of water, he wet the cloth, then dabbed at my hand, wiping the blood away, I sat there just thinking, I had punched my brother! In all fairness he did lie to me and kept things from me but did he deserve to be punched? Eric finished with cleaning my hand, he put the bowl on the table and then sat next to me on the bed, he put his hand on my chin and pulled my face up to look into his eyes.

"You can talk to me"

"I'm confused! Max is my father, and now Tobias is telling me that my mother is alive. What am I supposed to do with this? After all these years and all the abuse Marcus put me through, Max could of stopped it or even my mother if she had wanted to. What does that say about me?"

"It doesn't say anything about you, you are an amazing person and anyone who doesn't see that is not worth your time. Max wants to be your father now, doesn't that count for something?"

"It does, and I really want to get to know him. I'm actually happy that Marcus isn't my father, I'm not even mad about that. I'm more pissed then Tobias thought he had the right to keep all this from me"

"Maybe Marcus wouldn't let him see you. I'm not defending your brother cause lets face it we don't like each other, but maybe there is a bigger picture."

Okay so maybe Eric had a point, I needed to be grown up about this, not fly off the handle and attack my brother, its not like he fake killed our mother.

"I'm hurt more then anything, does this mean I am unlovable?"

He shook his head, and moved one hand to cup my cheek, running his thumb along underneath my eye.

"You are lovable so don't even think your not. Because I like you, and I have only known you for two days."

I was shocked that he had admitted to liking me, I looked into his eyes to see so much emotion in them,

"I like you to"

He smiled at me, he then leaned his face down towards mine, bringing his lips closer to mine, he placed his lips against mine, moving his lips in rhythm to a song I have yet to understand, being from Abnegation we don't go around kissing people so this is my first kiss!

I moved my lips against his hoping I was doing it right, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, that I gladly gave him, I opened my mouth and he thrust his tongue in. We were brought out of our little bubble by someone knocking on his door.

He pulled away from me smiled then went to answer the door. I just sat there, touching my lips with my hand, he came back a few minutes later he sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Well that was new" was all he said, so I laughed yeah it was new.

"New in a good way or bad?"

"Good, definitely good!"

I smiled at that,

"So what now?"

He laughed,

"What do you want to do?"

"Okay calm down cowboy, I certainly didn't mean that, right now!"

He looked at me, right into my eyes like he was looking for something, he must of found it cause he placed his lips to mine once more then looked at me again,

"So your a virgin huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Good! I think we should take it slow anyway, cause I really like you and not just in the I want to get in your panties way either, I like you, like you"

I had to laugh at that,

"Well I like you, like you to"

"Would you like to stay here tonight? That way you don't have to worry about all the questions that are going to come!"

"That would be nice thanks"

"Don't worry I have a nice spot on the floor picked out!"

I laughed,

"Eric we are both adults and have agreed to take things slow, we can share a bed without there being any awkwardness"

He looked at me then with a smirk firmly in place,

"Hey you may be able to keep your hands to yourself but I make no promises, not when I have a beautiful woman in my bed"

I giggled at that, yes actually giggled!

"I'll take my chances!"

Was all I said,

"You can take a shower if you want?"

"I have nothing to wear!"

"You can borrow one of my tops,"

He got up went to his drawers and opened one, getting a black top out, he gave it to me and then pointed to the bathroom, I got up and softly placed my lips against his,

"Thanks"

As I went to close the door, he stopped me by saying,

"Fancy some company?"

"Next time"

I closed the door and took my clothes off, I then got in the shower making sure it was nice and warm, letting the water cool my muscles and calm my frayed nerves from this crazy day I have had. I got out ten minutes later, dried off and put his top on, I choose not to wear any underwear cause I would have to wear it tomorrow.

Eric was laying in bed when I came out, his eyes bugged out when he saw me in his top, he rolled to his side, moved the quilt then patted the spot next to him, so I climbed into bed with him he pulled me close to him, with my back against his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

I knew he could feel that I had no underwear on but thankfully he never said anything, he just placed a kiss to my neck

"Goodnight Ness"

"Goodnight Eric"

I fell asleep with his arms around me and his face in my hair, I would deal with everything tomorrow. Right now I was content in just sleeping.


End file.
